


Recurrente

by oxiosa



Series: BrArg Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: BrArg Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Técnicamente, comienza la primera vez que se ven.





	Recurrente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

Ninguno de los dos puede hacer memoria de cómo inicia todo, y es que si hay que ser honesto, es muy difícil encontrar un sólo comienzo.

Técnicamente, comienza la primera vez que se ven, demasiado jóvenes como para comprender que son más grandes de lo que parecen, demasiado jóvenes cómo para recordarlo siquiera.

Comienza cuando España y Portugal llegan al nuevo mundo, cuando deciden cómo si tuvieran algún derecho al respecto que esto es  _ mío _ y esto es  _ tuyo _ , y lo tuyo y lo mío no se mezclan.

Comienza cuando Brasil conoce a Banda Oriental y lo vuelve  _ su  _ amigo, cuando Cisplatina se muda con él y Brasil llama la atención y despierta la cólera del gigante dormido del otro lado del Río de la Plata.

Comienza cuando los dos pierden y Uruguay se va, y deciden con odio y celos que toda la culpa la tiene el otro.

Comienza, tan irónicamente, con años y décadas de ignorarse deliberadamente y mirarse sobre el hombro llenos de resentimiento y desconfianza, siempre a la espera paranoica de un ataque por la espalda que jamás sucede.

Comienza cuando Brasil es quien extiende primero una mano ofreciendo discreto apoyo a Argentina tras declararse neutral frente a Inglaterra ante una guerra de la que no tiene nada que ver y nada para ganar.

Comienza cuando sus jefes los obligan a firmar un acta y a darse la mano frente a las cataratas del Iguazú en un acuerdo que ni Luciano ni Martín confían que funcionará.

Comienza cuando comprueban que están equivocados, que hacen un buen equipo y que son más cosas las que los unen que las que los separan.

Comienza cuando se dan cuenta que la verdad es que se agradan, que hay más semejanzas que diferencias.

Comienza cuando un día lluvioso en Brasilia, Luciano ofrece compartir con Martín el taxi que de milagro consigue, y cuando toca despedirse ninguno entiende muy bien  _ porque _ no quieren separarse.

Comienza cuando en la próxima reunión a la que asisten, Martín da un pequeño apretoncito amistoso en el hombro de Luciano y una sonrisa honesta y tímida.

Comienza cuando sus pechos les duelen tanto que las palabras no dan abasto, e inclinarse y juntar sus labios por primera vez es una  _ necesidad _ que se siente como volver a respirar.

Comienza cuando las visitas de Luciano a Argentina y las de Martín a Brasil son cada vez más frecuentes y poco tienen que ver ya con negocios.

Comienza una noche cuando Luciano se acurruca junto a Martín, lo abraza fuerte y hunde la cara en su cuello, y Martín le besa las sienes y murmura dos palabras que Luciano no le ha escuchado _ jamás _ hasta ahora y que hacen que su corazón se desboque en su pecho.

Comienza cuando Luciano levanta el rostro, besa la palma de Martín con adoración antes de que se entierre en su pelo, y responde exactamente las mismas palabras, en otro idioma, con otro acento, y murmura bajo y sincero un  _ ‘Te amo’ _ .

Comienza cuando se sonríen, cuando Luciano se inclina y se pierde en los labios de Martín y Martín se aferra a él como si lo hubiera estado esperando por una eternidad, cuando se abrazan tan estrecho que se sienten un todo.

Comienza constantemente, porque se aman con una profundidad que no conocían, y parecen volver a enamorarse una y otra vez cada vez que sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar.

**Author's Note:**

> BrargWeek Día 7 – Histórico ☑


End file.
